


Cold Bliss

by Keltara



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: But only a little, F/M, I've never written a sex scene before please forgive me, Kiran is based off my own summoner, Romance, Smut, there's some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keltara/pseuds/Keltara
Summary: Kiran knows she has to say goodbye, she knows telling him her feelings won't change anything.But she does anyway.





	Cold Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Very Embarrassed about writing this but I love Hríd too much not to. 
> 
> I didn't expect my first FE fic to be smut but Here We Are ...

Kiran never cared for the cold.

Coming to Askr was a breath of fresh air to her, a change from her world where the winters were freezing and the summers were lukewarm. Instead of heavy coats and winter boots, she wore a hooded robe which she found a welcome change (she’d never worn a dress or anything close to it) and oh how the fabric _breathed._ She decided that it would be the only thing she would wear.

She regretted that decision.

The first time was during their journey through Múspell where the heat never ended. The further in they went the worse it got, and Kiran found herself amazed at how much sweat the human body produced. If she was in discomfort, she could only imagine the suffering the heroes went through, for they were clad in armor up to their necks.

The second time was now.

Kiran didn’t remember Nifl being this frigid the first time she came here, but perhaps going from extreme heat to extreme cold made it seem all the worse. She tried to focus on the crunching sound her shoes made in the snow with every step she took, trying to ignore how it grew harder and harder for her to move her body without feeling like it was going to become an ice cube.

“Are you okay?”

She let out a squeak of surprise at the sound of his voice, looking up to see a concerned-looking Hríd staring down at her from atop his horse. How did she not notice him there? He pulled back on the reins of his steed, ordering it to match her pace. It was only them this far back—the rest of the Order of Heroes were up ahead, seemingly unbothered by the temperature.

“I’m okay,” Kiran couldn’t keep her teeth from chattering as she responded to him. “It’s just a little cold.”

“Only a little?” His eyebrow arched.

“ _Yes._ ” She seethed, rubbing her arms in a feeble attempt in warming them up.

Before she could protest, strong hands gripped under her armpits and lifted her up from the ground, sitting her atop his lap in one swift movement. “Is this better?” His voice sounded inches from her ear. She shivered.

“Y-yes.” She was grateful that Hríd would let her ride his horse, but she found this whole situation embarrassing. What would Kiran’s friends say when they saw them together like this? Sharena would assuredly tease her and the thought of any implications that the relationship between them was anything more than friendship made her cheeks turn red.

Kiran felt the rise and fall of his chest against her back, and she was sure his hands resting at her sides would burn a hole through her clothes. She gripped the bottom of her sleeves, trying to distract herself from the fact how close he was. She was glad that Hríd couldn’t see her face because she was sure she would die from embarrassment otherwise.

“You feel so rigid, just relax.” Hríd’s hand moved to rub her arm which should have helped ease her nerves, instead, she wished that there wasn’t a sleeve between her skin and his hand. “We’ll be out of the cold soon, just a little longer.”

They were close to the castle (it looked like something out of a fairy tale Kiran read as a kid), perhaps only a fifteen-minute walk, maybe even a bit longer at the pace they were going at. The others were getting farther and farther away. Were they walking faster or was Hríd’s horse slowing down? She couldn’t tell, nor did she want to ask.

Despite the situation, Kiran found that she was relaxing a little. She leaned against him and closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing, the sound of the snow being crushed, anything but the feel of Hríd’s hand on her arm. “Tell me a story.” She said, wanting to hear him talk more.

“What kind of story?” His voice sounded amused.

“Anything! A fairy tale, something about Nifl, or... you.”

Hríd hummed in thought before deciding on a story about his kingdom’s origin and how it came to be named after the ice dragon Nifl. Kiran listened along intently at the start, but the longer he talked the sleepier she felt. The smoothness of Hríd’s voice and his gentle touch had her fighting to stay awake.

She heard a laugh and felt something warm against her forehead before she drifted to sleep

 

* * *

 

 

When Kiran woke up, it was dark.

She was in an unfamiliar bed and an equally unfamiliar room from what she could make out. It was empty save for a dresser, a mirror, and a single window covered by a dark curtain. A guest bedroom?

She swung her legs over the side of the bed, shivering as the cold floor greeted her bare feet. The last thing she remembered was that she had been riding with Hríd. Did he carry her here? The thought of being in his strong arms made her heart flutter.

They hadn't traveled together long, but Kiran had grown to depend on Hríd’s guidance and support in and out of battle. Leaving him behind would leave a hole in her heart, but she knew Hríd cared for nothing as much as he cared for his kingdom. She couldn’t ask him to continue journeying with her, and she knew what his answer would be anyway if she did.

Kiran walked to the door, opening it to be greeted by a great hallway. She wanted to say goodbye to Hríd before they returned to Askr tomorrow. She would have waited until morning but there was no guarantee she could speak to him in private, and the things she wanted to say she wouldn’t be able to say in front of the others, especially Sharena. She could only imagine what the Askr girl had to say about Kiran riding a horse with him.

She walked along for a while in awe of the size of the castle. Any of these rooms could have been Hríd’s, how would she be able to find him? Would he even be awake at this hour?

As luck would have it Kiran ended up running into a lone servant who at first scolded her for being awake so late. After explaining how she needed to speak to Hríd about an urgent matter, he was more than happy to show her the way to the prince’s room.

The servant led Kiran to the front of Hríd’s room and left her to her own devices. She stood there for a while, unable to bring herself to announce her presence. All she had to do was knock! What was she afraid of?

“Just come in already.” Instead of his usual gentle and smooth voice he sounded pained.

She gripped the door knob and turned it, peeking her head into the room. It was identical to the room she had woken up in with few personal items that would indicate the room belonged to anyone at all.

“Should I go call someone?” She moved to leave but Hríd grabbed her wrist.

“Don’t go.” There was a desperation in his voice as if afraid she would disappear. “ _Please._ ”

Hríd’s grip on her lightened, but he did not let go as she sat next to him, resting her shoulder against his. Often she would sit with him back through their journey through Múspell to calm him from his nightmares. She wasn't sure how long he suffered from them and she never asked, content with comforting him with her presence until he calmed down. Some nights she would lay next to him until he could get back to sleep and other nights they would chat until the sun came up.

“I dreamed of you.” His fingers stroked circles on her skin. “I dreamed that you left.”

Kiran squeezed his hand. “I have to.”

“I know.”

With cold fingers he caressed her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. For a while they sat in silence, content to stare at each other. His icy eyes bore into her, full of an unrecognizable hunger that caused her face to feel hot. What was he thinking? His face looked so expressionless that she could only guess.

It wasn‘t something that happened fast.

The first kiss was soft, a brush of his lips against hers before pulling away to gauge her reaction. In the light she could see a faint blush upon his face. His expression was tender as if she was the only thing that existed in this world. “Stay with me tonight.” Another kiss, his hands gripping hers, intertwining his fingers with hers. She whimpered at his touch, unfamiliar with such tender gestures but feeling a heat build in her core at the thought of more.

The bed creaked as Hríd pushed her onto her back, trailing kisses down her neck, his lilac hair tickling her skin the lower he went. He fumbled with the buttons of her robe, tossing it onto the floor once he freed her of it, leaving her in only her underclothes. The night air was cold, but it did nothing to quell the heat that his kisses left on her skin. She moved her arms to cover herself but Hríd stopped her, pinning her arms down. “There’s no need for that.”

“Then take your clothes off too.” Kiran protested, feeling uncharacteristically bold.

Hríd’s look was defiant, letting go of her and staring her down as he lifted his shirt over his head and threw it to the side. His chest was well toned, no doubt from years of swordplay. She sat up and ran her fingers along the various scars on his skin, kissing each one as she did. She heard Hríd’s sharp intake of breath as she did this, smirking at the reaction she coaxed out of him.

He pulled Kiran close to him, kissing her more aggressively than before. Everything about him was cold, the touch of his icy lips causing her to shiver. Under her hands she could feel the beat of his heart quicken and she too felt like her heart would burst out of her chest. Was kissing always like this? Or was it because it was Hríd? She felt like she could lose herself in the feeling of it all.

His hands struggled with unclasping her bra and she laughed, reaching back to help him remove it. Normally she would feel embarrassed and she did, somewhat, her face felt so hot, but she also felt free in some odd way. Right now she wasn’t the summoner, and he wasn’t a prince--they were just two people in love. Tomorrow they would have to say goodbye and she was sure she would have to hold back her tears, but she would at least have this moment to look back on.

Hríd cupped her breasts with his hands, running his thumbs along her nipples which earned him a moan from Kiran. She had never been touched so intimately and she had never imagined she would by someone like Hríd. He leaned forward to take one in his mouth and the sensation left her feeling like she was drowning. She covered her mouth, bewildered by the sounds she was making. What if someone heard? The thought sent a panic through her.

He pulled her hands from her face to grasp them with his own, giving her a gentle squeeze. “I want to hear.”

As quickly as her fear came it dissipated and she gave him a weak smile. “I want to touch you too.”

Understanding what she meant he slid his pants off though his movements clumsy. It surprised Kiran to see Hríd this way; she was used to seeing him move so assuredly and with a purpose, but it seemed like this was just as unfamiliar territory to him as it was to her.

This time Kiran was the one to push Hríd onto his back. She sat on his legs, grasping his erection with her hands and moved them up and down the shaft. Hríd let out a low moan which filled Kiran with a sense of satisfaction at being able to bring him pleasure like he was to her. She could feel the wetness growing between her legs the longer she touched his cock, her body yearning to have Hríd inside her.

Kiran didn‘t want to rush things, she wanted to keep making him feel good.

She brought her mouth down onto his cock, cupping the base of his shaft with her hands as she moved her tongue along the tip. She could taste his pre-cum in her mouth, an oddly salty taste. Hríd‘s body quivered under her touch, his hands balling into fists and gripping the bed sheets as if his life depended on it.

He tugged on her hair. Kiran paused, looking up at him questioningly.

He sat up and pulled her onto his lap. She could feel his cock rubbing against her slick entrance as he sucked on her neck, leaving red marks on her skin. She whimpered, rubbing herself against his cock. She felt as if she were drunk on arousal. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself close until no distance remained between them. All she could see and feel was Hríd; his cool skin against her warm body, his gentle azure eyes full of hunger only for her.

“Please put it in, Hríd.”

Kiran couldn‘t say it felt great at first.

Hríd moved his cock into her pussy slowly, giving her time to get used to the feeling. Her wetness acted as a lube to help him push his cock in easier but despite that Kiran let out of a hiss of discomfort as her body got used to having the foreign object shoved into her. “Are you okay? Should we stop?" He asked worriedly, searching her face.

“It’s okay now." Kiran reassured him, wiggling herself to give his cock more room inside her pussy. “I’m ready.”

Hríd’s movements were slow to test the waters. With each thrust she let out a cry, digging her nails into his back. At first it was painful but the longer they went the greater it felt to her. She moved her body in conjunction with Hríd’s and he took this as a sign he could go faster. His hands gripped her ass, squeezing her tightly as he thrust into her faster.

“You’re so _tight._ ” Hríd gasped.

Kiran felt like she would burn from the inside.

How much time had passed? All she could focus on was the rhythm of their movements.

Hríd‘s thrusts became more desperate which only pushed her to the edge of her limit. All she could feel was him.

Kiran arched her back, crying out Hríd‘s name as she felt her body tremble at the release of her climax. She was sure she was leaving bruises on his back but she couldn‘t process past her primal feelings to care. The only thing that mattered was the pounding of Hríd‘s cock inside her pussy, the way he groped her ass, and the sweet nothings he whispered into her ear as he continued to fuck her.

“Inside.” Kiran demanded.

He finished not long after, mimicking her cry from earlier and screaming her name as he pumped his seed into her pussy. Vaguely she thought about how she was probably breaking all the rules concerning safe sex.

Hríd didn‘t seem tired which didn‘t surprise her in the slightest considering his impressive stamina. Kiran however felt like she would pass out at any moment. She rolled off of him and spread out across his bed, the exhaustion weighing heavy on her. It wouldn‘t be a good idea to sleep here but there was no way she could make it back to her room in the state she was in, let alone find her way without getting lost. Hríd laughed as if he could read her thoughts, stroking her now disheveled hair.

“Go to sleep, Kiran. It’ll be okay.”

"Hríd.” She grabbed his hand, tugging on it. “I came to your room tonight to tell you how I feel.”

“Well, I think you‘ve told me plenty by your actions.”

She gave his arm a light smack. "Don‘t be crude.”

Hríd kissed her forehead. “We’ll talk in the morning okay? Get some sleep.”

“Only if you sleep with me.”

Hríd rolled his eyes and laid down next to her, wrapping his arms around her and spooning her small body. He buried his face into her hair, humming a tune unfamiliar to her. She didn‘t want to go to sleep yet because she knew tomorrow she would have to say goodbye, but like when she rode with him on his horse she fought in vain to keep her eyes open. She cradled one of his arms against her, afraid to let go.

Surrounded by the warmth of the bed and Hríd‘s cold touch she drifted into a dreamless slumber.

 

* * *

 

 

Kiran was alone when she woke up.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, noticing that she was back in her room and dressed in her clothes (though her bra wasn‘t put on properly). More than likely Hríd had brought her back here which she felt oddly disappointed by. Kiran knew that was the smart thing to do, it was what she would've done if she hadn‘t felt like her muscles were made of jelly after their intimate encounter, so why did she feel sad? She pursed her lips.

Kiran would not be allowed to wallow in her thoughts for long for there was knocking at her door followed by a _‘Hurry, we‘re leaving soon!’_ from an oblivious Sharena. She called out to the Askr girl telling her she would be out in a moment, fixing her bra before joining her friend to meet up with Alfonse and the others.

Was this to be how the relationship between her and Hríd ended? Their feelings were mutual, but that didn‘t change their circumstances or the roles they had to play.

Outside the castle only Hríd and Fjorm were present of the Nifl siblings. Fjorm informed them she would continue with them on their journey while Hríd said he would step up to become the new king of Nifl now that Gunnthrá was gone. Kiran could only stare at him dumbfounded. She was happy to hear Fjorm was staying with them, but she hadn‘t expected Hríd would become king so soon! His smile towards Kiran was polite but she could see the sadness in his eyes.

It couldn‘t end this way could it? Was fate to be so cruel to them?

She ran up to him unable to keep the anger out of her voice. “You begged me to stay with you.”

His smile never faltered but it didn't reach his eyes. “I know.”

She grasped his hands in hers, not caring who saw them anymore. “I know we both have a duty to fulfill, but I’m not gonna let that stop me from seeing you, Hríd." She squeezed his hand, hard. “I’ll come back to you soon and that‘s a promise.”

“I’ll be waiting.” The smile on his face was genuine this time. “Please take care of my sister until you return to me.”

She grabbed Hríd by his collar and pulled him towards her for a kiss. It wasn‘t passionate like the one they had last night, just a simple peck on the lips. She heard Sharena gasp behind her.

“I’ll give you a better one next we meet." Kiran winked.

She ran off before Hríd could say anything else, giggling at the astonished look on his face. Sharena was yelling after Kiran, demanding she explain what was going on between her and the ice prince. Kiran refused, responding with a _‘I don‘t kiss and tell!’._

Even though just like yesterday it had been freezing, the feel of Hríd‘s gaze on her back left her feeling warm.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope writing this will let me finally summon Hríd in Heroes.


End file.
